GuitarMaster
}}px| }]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Name | } |- ! Age | } |- } | ! Birthdate } | }} |- ! Subscribers | } |- ! Creature Connections | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Lyle "McDouchebag" Burress is a known Machinima creator, musician and former co-creator of Sanity Not Included. He is known for his dark, dry humor, and cynical attitude. Lyle has been called a Creature by fans in the past, but is really just a friend of theirs. Bio Lyle started his career by making several Machinimas that led to him working for Machinima, his works include the Brawlgasm series and a three-way Super Smash Brothers Brawl Machinima special with two other prominent Brawl Machinimators (Dexterboy124 and Shippiddge). In between production periods for videos, he used to upload sarcastic videos similar to the animated segments he would later write for Sanity Not Included's first season. Afterwards, he began voice-acting for Dexter Manning's popular Gears of War Machinima series, Gears No More and White Phoenix (an unfinished prologue to Gears No More). He then released Sanity Not Included with Dexter, which was a smash hit which made him and Dexter a top favorite in Machinima's company. As well as Sanity Not Included, he co-hosted Story Mode also with Dexter. Lyle currently lives in L.A and works for Machinima. He announced on December 30th, 2012 that he is leaving Sanity not Included after 3 seasons. Dexter said that he will have a new person working on it with him, it was later revealed to be ImmortalHD. ' ' Main Games Although Lyle doesn't add commentaries to his channel (except for a Halo commentary, two League of Legends dual-commentaries with his friend Phil Caledro, and a dual-comm of Soul Calibur V with Sp00n) as he highly dislikes gaming commentary, we can assume by other videos and Creature Talks that he plays: *Halo *Left 4 Dead *Gears of War (Mainly for Machinima, rarely plays for fun.) *Uncharted *Super Smash Brothers Brawl *Metal Gear Solid *Team Fortress 2 *Soul Calibur V Trivia *He appears on Creature Talk from time to time, and does his own segment called "Lyle's Hard Hitting Questions", with his most infamous question the "gorilla question" and most recently the "Mother" question from Creature Talk #100. *Lyle is of Puerto Rican ancestry, like Sly and James *Out of the "Beans" trio of himself, Shippiddge, and Dexter Manning, he was the last to join Machinima. *Lyle attempted to make an Uncharted 2 Machinima on his channel, but failed to do so because of issues with the in-game theatre mode. This was later made-up for in the Sanity Not Included series. *Lyle co-hosts the online podcast "Swaggalaggin'" with his friend Phil Calderon "TheAccidentalHipster" *He voiced Jonathan Twinkletoes in a video he made- Dance Dance Retribution *In an episode of Ze and Chilled's Excellent Minecraft Adventure, he made sexual comments about Junk's daughters, angering Junk. In Junkyard's video, the beginning warns "Parental Discretion advised" and Lyle's comments are bleeped out, although they are uncensored in Ze and Chilled's Videos . *After the conclusion of Sanity Not Included Season 3, Lyle stated that he will no longer be a part of Sanity. He was replaced by ImmortalHD. *During the Q&A panel at RTX 2014, a fan mistakenly called Dex Lyle, and then asked if Hard Hitting Questions would ever return. The rest of The Creatures then stated that the question should've been aimed towards them as Dex doesn't know about the questions, and that it will probably return. *In a Creature Talk episode, Lyle tells the story of how he learned that he is a threat to the Church of Scientology. Links Category:Critters and Friends Category:Unofficial Creature Category:Creature Talk Guests Category:Friend of Sp00n Category:Friend of Nova Category:Friend of Ze Category:Friend of Aleks Category:Friend of Kootra Category:Friend of Danz Category:Friend of all Creatures Category:Friend of Dex